


Mithross + Jerki One-shots

by enderseye



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Strangers to Lovers, homies being homies, more to come! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderseye/pseuds/enderseye
Summary: One-shots about Mithross and Jerki (Romantic and platonic)
Relationships: Jerry | Jer2Bear & Oogapooki, Jerry | Jer2Bear/Oogapooki (Video Blogging RPF), Ross Botsford & Max LaPlume, Ross Botsford/Jerry | Jer2Bear (Video Blogging RPF)/Max LaPlume/Oogapooki (Video Blogging RPF), Ross Botsford/Max LaPlume





	Mithross + Jerki One-shots

Here's a introduction on what will be going on.

Me and a bit of backstory -

Idk when I had my Wattpad account but I had one, same name Enderseye, and I wrote Mithross fanfic. At some point I stopped watching Minecraft stuff and so I lost interest (also I was REALLY depressed and it fucking showed). About a year ago, I decided to just delete my account since like,,,I moved to AO3 and kinda cringed looking back at my old works. Thing was, my dumbass fell back into Minecraft shit so,,,, I started to watch Max and Ross again. Now I want to read Mithross fics but I don't want to read stuff from Wattpad, I want to read on AO3 and there's like nothing.

So I decided to be the one to write Mithross fics cuz I have nothing better to do but curse myself and you all once again. 

I DON'T ACTUALLY SHIP MAX AND ROSS TOGETHER!!! I know IRL shipping is awful. But my thinking on the issue is so long as you don't pester the people who is being shipped (tagging them in fanart, commenting how they should be together etc) and you acknowledge that "I think these people are cute but I know that they would never get together." and continue with you're life then you can read/write these fics. But that's just me so if you disagree then *shrug* 

So what's to expect from one-shot -

Fluff.

Different Aus (idk what universes but will be different.) 

Maybe angst.

Romance pairings.

Platonic pairings.

(that's right, ITS NOT ALL ROMANTIC!! LET HOMIES BE GAY TO HOMIES WITHOUT BEING TOGETHER)

Strangers to Lovers. 

Friends to Lovers.

Maybe Enemies to Lovers.

Unfinished works or if you're fancy WIP.

and more to come (maybe).

What to expect from me -

Updates will be inconsistent. I got school and other stuff so don't be surprised if this doesn't get updated in months. I'll try tp publish my WIP if it's been too long and I lost motivation on it. 

I will not write smut so get your kinky shit to horny jail before I bonk you! 

If Max or Ross or whoever makes an announcement about them not wanting to be shipped or written in fanfics, I will respect them and stop writing about them/ write them in a romantic sense. Any WIP I have, I'll dump them all in one singular chapter and leave them there. 

Any important announcements from me will come from my twitter - @enderseye1 . If I need to, I will also announce on both my twitter and this one-shot, for those who don't have twitter/ don't like using twitter. 

I think I have covered everything I wanted to cover so I'll hopefully see you guys in the next chapter. 

\- Enderseye (dumb bitch who wrote this instead of working on chem HW)


End file.
